


Call Yourself Pygmalion

by West_Way



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Modification, Body Worship, Creation loves creator, Elizabeth and Victor act more sibling like in this, Henry falls for Victor, Henry wants to kill the creature at all cost, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know this isn't faithful to the work, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Out of Character, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, The creature has a name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: Victor is a lonely and intelligent man, and with that intelligence brings forth the sadness that no one alive could ever complete him and understand his complex ideals. So what is a smart man with a lab at his disposal to do? Why, create the perfect lover of course.Soon, however, conflicts emerge. A sparked jealousy. A lust for revenge and bodies of those cherished by many.Three individualsTwo fighting over oneand one possible ending.





	1. The Longing Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin I'd like to make a few things clear.  
> 1\. I understand some folk hold high standards when it comes to fanfics based upon this classic and I am aware that I am taking a few things out of proportions.  
> 2\. Yes, I know all these characters are portrayed as straight and such  
> 3\. And finally, yes I know that Victor and the Creature had NO attraction at all  
> 4\. I don't think there is a definitive description of these characters so be easy with me on how I describe them  
> So yeah, before people hop to destroy and tear this apart just remember this is my personal alternate telling.  
> Thank you

Victor stared from his window, eyes trained on the movement of people that made residence there. A swell came into his throat as he saw the likes of a loving couple, arms locked and heads near each other. His heart soon longing for that connection, yet his mind said otherwise. He was too complex for the common modern folk that he surrounded himself with. Standing up he strolled from his room and towards the provided laboratory. In here, he can push out those lonely thoughts and replace them with the practicality of the scientific world. It is nothing but facts and experiments in here. The human condition not able to invade a place of mere practices. He ran his fingers over one of his glass beakers, his mind bubbling with the ideas of what to try next. He could try new forms of combustion and see if he could change the color of fluids at will. Just, anything to distract from the feeling that was clogging his throat. If he were honest, with his brilliant mind came that of self loathe. With all his knowledge he saw all his and others imperfections. How fragile he is as a mere human and nothing put a pawn in a large chess game. However, he will attempt to break free and create a game of his own.

His thoughts were ruptured by the opening of the door. Standing there with a smug expression is his own friend since youth. Henry came forward as he looked upon the wonders of his companions lab. "They really let you have all this?" He asked as he pulled a chest and sat upon it. He wasn't very formal and was one to have a more causal and hopeful outlook upon things. He and Victor's lenses gave them different views of the world given, yet they were always drawn to one another. It was almost poetic to say the least. Henry being the burning sun that ultimately causes the fog to hide and Victor being the earth that needs that sun. It was platonic in the eyes of the intelligent one as he held a bit of pity towards Henry. The man, even if interested, wouldn't be that of someone Victor would consider worth at all. "Yes they have," Victor responded dryly. "Only some of the most competent are allowed such a space and equipment." Victor prided himself in those words. He was top of his class and very well liked by his professors. Little by little he had forgotten about the tight feeling that strung a cord in his beating heart. Henry gave an uncomfortable chuckle and ran his fingers through his brown hair. Victor paid little mind to him and proceeded to organize his lab further.

"Well, I have come as a request from your family." Henry says. Victor pauses as he feels a bit of guilt. He had failed to try and contact them for the longest while. "Ah, well then when you return do tell them I am doing well." He tells Henry as he folds some cloth. Henry frowns and stands up. He walks towards his friend and gives a breath. "Look at you, you look of death. All this studying and science has created a shell of you. Before long you will be in company of death." Henry spoke. Victor disregarded the comment and continued with his cleaning. Henry was a bit pissed. If he were to be honest with himself, even in the presence of God, he knew he held emotions towards the other. He noticed since late youth. Structurally, Victor held a more petite figure and Henry was a bit heavy. He was ultimately drawn to that and found himself having thoughts that no decent man should have. Yet he couldn't pull himself from this friendship and was willing to burn with his internal sin all for that of retaining a functioning relationship of any kind; brotherly or not. "Come on Victor, when was the last you've seen of the sun or smelled the fresh air? At least come and walk with me for a while." Henry poked on. Like a feral dog he kept biting at his want and would not stop until he received what he desired. Eventually, Victor gave in and allowed himself to be dragged out into the day with his best friend. In hind sight, it wasn't too much of a bad thing. After all, he'd only be out for a good hour before returning inside again to consume experiments and studies and books like they were his alcohol. Henry was more than happy as it was shown on his face. The sun was absolutely beautiful as the sky was blue and the air smelled of flowers and nature. The birds in bliss as they sing their sweet songs for the people to enjoy. Insects buzz yet do not disturb those who enter their domain. It was peaceful and Victor felt himself relax. A brief thought surfaces of him wrapping his arm with Henry's and resting his head on his shoulder, but his pushes it back as he hears the movement of a boat rubbing against the dock. Henry tugs a bit at his friend and nods his head in the direction of the boat.

"How about we take that out in the lake for a while?" Henry asked playfully, hoping to be even closer to the other man. Victor, feeling more opened and relieved, agrees and before long Henry is paddling them towards the center of the lake. Victor drips his fingers in the water and give out a breath.

"Is she not wonderful?" Victor asked aloud. Henry looked at him confused but stayed quiet as he was sure Victor would answer. "Mother nature is the perfect blend of cruel and kind. One moment, she's giving us this glorious day and the next she brings forth storms and hell." He laughs a bit at that. His adopted sister Elizabeth would agree. Both had been consumed by their hobbies; Victor with science and hers akin to the natural world that surrounds them. Henry leans forward a bit as he feel his lips go dry. It's a long while since the two men had been so close together before. His mind flickers for things to say or do. To hold his tongue and let Victor dictate how the conversation will go. A few seconds go by in silence before Henry finally thinks of a subject to bring up.

"Any myths you are interested in?" He ask. Victor looks at him and by the blank stare one could tell the man was in deep thought. "Why yes. It's two actually that I am quite fond of."

"What might they be?" Henry questions.

"The ones everyone has heard; Prometheus and Pygmalion." He responds with a dry tone. Henry leans back and smiles at him. "Those two are rather contradictory," Henry starts. "One is about bring forth the glory of man and over coming the will of the gods. Another about a man who crafts his own love when he rejects those around him." Henry concluded as he looked to the water. He fixes up his hair and stares at the reflection of Victor. _He is so beautiful yet he will never see me as the same_ , Henry thought.

They spend a good while afloat, no much spoken between the two as they soaked up each other's company. As the sun looked to dip both agreed on returning to Victor's living space. As the sun was swallowed by the darkness of light, Victor lit a candle and presented his bed to his friend. "Since you have came so far, it is only fair to allow you to sleep here for the night." Henry felt his heart stop for a brief moment. Sharing a bed? "Are you certain? I could easily find an inn-" 

"No need to be blush, we have shared a bed before many times in our younger days, nothing had changed aside from our age." Victor says as he begins to exit the room. "I will be in my lab if you need anything. Help yourself to any of my books." With that, he left Henry to sit on the bed and look around. In here he could get a better understanding of his friend. From the scattered papers and clothing to the select choices of books on his shelf. Some were predicable like documents and medical affairs. Yet some weren't. He wouldn't have considered Victor to be the type to own a copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet with the rest of his readings. 

Meanwhile, Victor was writing in his journal, his mind now fresh on a new idea that would have to wait until Henry finally disbanded. He thought back to early when Henry had asked him of his favorite mythologies and that of Pygmalion. He thought of himself as him at the moment; very skilled with his task yet unable to find love among those around him no matter how much they try to swoon him. He could make his own right here. In fact, what is stopping him? Not long ago he pondered about the very fabric of life and how it can be created aside from that of sexual intercourse. He'd not need to assistance of a god who felt his pity. With his very finger tips he could solve his problem. What's more brilliant!? No need for the courtship or first impressions. The anxiety of meeting one's parents to become in laws and the overwhelming feeling of the fact that their love could be fabricated and shaped to another. Yet he thinks of Henry and he feels a warmth come over him. Henry was close enough but not truly enough. His built and looks gave him a decent chance but that was all. He could not have thoughtful conversations or do projects with him. So, Victor begins to write and write and write. Sketching and analyzing all he needed to perfect his upcoming task. 

By the time he had finally found himself seduced by sleep, he dragged himself to his room. He slowly opened the door and peeked. Henry appeared asleep and Victor was relieved. He stripped from his day attire and lazily put on a nightwear. Unknown to him as he undressed Henry had turned and peeked a bit through his lids to admire Victor's body. It was burning him from the inside out. His lust slowly effecting his male sex. He shifted again and faced away, making note of the bed dipping and the covers being tugged. The lamp was put out and the room was consumed by darkness, the only light coming from the moon. Henry lays there as he melts in his sin. He can't help but imagine them in bed in a different scenario. He's have Victor pressed against the bed, his eyes staring deep within Henry and would haunt him for life. Helpless cries echo in the room as Henry would give Victor pleasure they both need. The scientist bare chest covered in sweat as his beautiful body was rocked by the movements of the other between his legs. To capture Victor's sweet noises within his own mouth and swallow them. He also wanted to kiss upon the small body. The curves that existed and to bite of the folds presented. Henry finds himself letting out a small moan as his sex hardens to completion. He quickly gulped up any that tried to follow. Luckily for him, Victor was completely out and hadn't noticed a thing. The drowned into morning and Henry awoke to the horror of his lower article of clothing presented a lump and some dampness. Had he proceeded to dream of his sin even after he tried to rob it of the chance of wrapping him? He shifted his eyes and noted that Victor was out of the bed. Thankfully his mess had not stained against the bedding and he stood up. He was quick to put on his thrown pants and look out the window. The streets were busy as usual and he cursed at the thought of returning without Victor with him.

"You must come home with me. Your family misses you so." Henry pleaded as Victor stayed wrapped in his writing. The brunette tied his hair into a pony tail and paced in circles. "Your sister and brother await .Your dear old father-" 

"Can you not see that I am in the middle of something?" Victor bites, not caring how harsh be spat it out. Henry frowned and huffed at him. "Huff all you wish but I have some matter to attend to. Besides, your ride shall be approaching soon, no? After all you did mention you were only here for a day to see me and update." Victor's words were dry. He hoped that this tone would piss Henry off enough that he'd leave on his own. If it cost his friendship he was willing to risk it. After he completes his project, he wouldn't need to seek any after. 

"You ass, you'd not see your own kin for at most a mere week?" Henry asked angrily yet there was some hurt in his tone. He heard the clopping of the horse and the sound of the driver calling to him. Before he leaves he gives Victor a look of disappointment. What project or study could be more important than family? 

Victor looks up and bites his lip. Now came the hard part. He had sketched out his perfect man, yes MAN, and now needed to find the right parts. He was a bit uneasy though as he was sure just a few bodies and a few hours wouldn't make his dream lover as he wants. If he wants to be like Pygmalion, he needs to take his time and perfect his craft; no matter how long it takes. 


	2. Creation Arisen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who Kudos or comments or even reads this. It means a lot. <3

Victor is constantly looking around as he carefully opens the gates to the grave site; his eyes already trained on a few locations. He spent the last few days or so going through as many records as he could. He was sure to highlight any that involved the person to have died due to simple natural causes; couldn't afford to bring back anything that was riddled with disease. A shovel and bag were the items he had brought for the occasion and he held them tightly with trembling fingers. The night echoed with the howling wind and the barking of hounds. In his chest his heart beat was going insane. He was nervous, yes, but a bit of excitement was in his gut as well. If all this paid off he'd have the perfect man for himself.

He stood in front of the first grave. He licked his lips a bit as he read the writing. He had seen the man before and had admired his body from afar. He ran his finger over the markings that identified the date of this man's death. Mumbling softly Victor gave a grin. The man's death was recent. It was truly glorious news for the scientist as it meant that said body wouldn't cir-come to the harsh attachment of nature. He stood up and looked around once again; he needed to always be sure. The man got his shovel and penetrated the ground below. A tuft of grass came up first with only a little dint left in its wake. He pierced again and more moist dirt followed. Within a few minutes he had finally struck the resting of the man. Wiping his brow he jumped into the hole, not feeling anything but joy as he lightly tapped the wooden coffin. He wiped the remaining dirt from on top as his fingers slipped to the side. He grabbed a steady hold of the small gap and lifted the lid. He was on the verge of pure laughter as he stared upon the body. The man was attractive to say the least, and if Victor weren't a perfectionist he would've settled and simple attempt to bring him back whole. However, he shook that thought from his mind as he reached to discard the clothing that was tangled on the death body.

Victor smiled widely as he gazed upon the firm chest and arms. He made the assumption that, even though he was clearly that of high stature, this man had been like that of Henry and prided himself in having a well built frame.

Victor reached down and he ran his hand against the form. It was sinful to say the least as he gave a sort of moan under his breath. He could imagine it now, his lover pressing against him with such a chest. His lips quivered briefly before he snapped back. If he kept day dreaming he won't be able to complete his task. He grabs his shovel begins his work. Luckily for him, his shovel was sharp enough to cut through the skin and muscle that was created to prevent said limbs from just falling. He thinks to himself with an odd glory as he stuff the upper torso into his large sack. He even feels an odd sense of calm as the blood (yet to have harden inside) ran down his fingers. He was tempted to lick. To taste the sacred fluid that was always meant to retain within the human vessel. Yet he held back. He had committed enough sin at the moment. He shut the coffin again, covered it with dirt, and aimlessly tried to replace the grass to make it seem it was undisturbed. He wiped his face,and the mess upon his hands smeared. He should've just headed back, but he was driven my his desires to venture more. By the rising of the sun, Victor had a neat collection of parts that'll give the basic form. He'd have to return for the more fine details, but for now he was contempt.

When he returned to his home, he religiously glanced towards the bag. His bottom lip now dripping in its own blood as the impatient man kept biting it. Victor told himself he'd give it a rest and go to bed for a bit as to be energized enough to truly dedicate time. Twas what his body wanted, however his mind wasn't one to rest. The parts he had gotten for the upper half of his male were sure to be twice his size, and Victor shivered at the idea of those powerful chest and arms holding him down while dripping in sweat. It was a thought so vivid he chuckled and told himself to calm down from the tempting high. He just sat there for a while, shifting ideas in his mind. Should he name HIM? Would HE even fall for Victor? After all, a creator can only produce the creation, not control the creation's moods and mind. The idea came and it lingered. Soon, fear came into his heart. "Even if I craft him; give him life, it isn't certain he will lust I as I for him." Victor speaks aloud. He pressed his hands against his head and ran his skinny digits through his dirty brown hair. He worried himself so much about it that he worked his brain to dark. His body went limp and he fell back on his bed. As he drifts into the realm of dreams, he feels nothing but warmth. A hand is running along him before going around his throat. It squeezes, but only in the way that signals sexual advancements and not death. His body responds and Victor finds himself in complete submission, something he rarely is willing to admit. And that idea makes his heart swell as well. He wants this person, this MAN, to place Victor in the position to where he can be vulnerable and taken over. For most of his life Victor had always kept his head high and spat the ideals that he is not a weakling. 

The society he lives in thrives on that and even though Victor does not show his strength in his body, he uses his smarts instead. He prides himself in surpassing other men with his mind instead of charm, looks, and frame. And though he had the idea pushed back, he was now more willing to admit the fantasy of his own body being used. He had been on the peeking end for a while, and has encountered stumbling near those tangled to each other. To see women cry helplessly as their men thrust within the warmth they provided. Or men holding their tongues as they snuck from their wives to pleasure each other under the blanket of a dim room in an abandoned building. Victor sees himself doing that sometimes; being the woman or the man with his face pressed against the wall. He'd drool with the pleasuring illusion and even went as far as the fill in the blank faces that panted on his neck with those he knew. Mostly Henry he'd admit shamefully. But it also caused a tense feeling in his throat. His society, though for liberating that it was of those decades ago, still saw homosexuality as something to turn an eye from. You'd not be killed or rejected properties, but their was no protection against those who wanted to harm. That's why mostly the extremely wealthy and the poor could get away with it. While the wealthy could pay off others to leave them along and the poor already looked at with disgust, the average man would be strangled. He was the everyday and him presenting himself willingly was shame. Just as that as a woman who is not scared to present her body to many and renounce the idea of purity.

He snapped from his unconsciousness at the sound of rain beating on his building. He yawns and rubs his eyes, looking to see that the sky was dark. He stretched and popped his back a bit before looking to his sack. A grin crept on his face as he lugged it to the lab nested just yonder. Plopping the materials on the surgical table, Victor reached for the needle and thread to begin. He carefully line up each body part he needed. And each one was a good hour's worth. He was sure to make the stitching fine and sturdy so that once his love is moving that nothing falls off. He sewed the loose shoulder to a very firm arm while he later sewed a layer of defined abs under the beautiful breast. He marveled at his work and would mumble sweetly to it despite the lack of a head.

"You will be adored beyond belief." He said as he kissed a disarmed hand. "I will worship you as if you were my god." Call him a hopeless romantic; a necrophiliac; someone who is utterly insane, but he would not care. He was too invested to care about the social standing at this moment and he was already looking forward to the next couple of nights to come. How he'd only find the finest of pieces for his fleshy sculpture. Pygmalion would look at him with jealousy if he were to see Victor's craftsmanship. And so, he spent those last few months perfecting his lover. Of course, he was quick to write letters home to make sure no one came and interrupted him.

It was the final night, and he placed the final stitches in the creation's wrist. He looked up to it's face, and he could only smile. An unyielding jaw with ridged cheeks. Raven black hair whose strands littered over his closed eyes. And his lips...Victor licked his own as he looked at them. The whole face was foreign. He had ventured out his region to find it. He stumbled upon that face and was fascinated. The face belonged to a recently hung man that had yet to be collected. It was haunting, and for many nights after his construction the face haunted him. Pleasantly haunted him. He thought about the prospect of being close to that lovely face. To kiss on his cheeks or the run his lips over the other's. Moved up and pressed his thumb against those lips, his own body shaking with the thrill. His fingers drift to the hair as he runs them through it. It's like silk (thankfully Victor had washed it out) and he held a dull shine. In fact, the entire man did. His complexion was a bit bitter and Victor figured as much that it was simple due to the lack of sun it's features had missed. He looked around for some oils and held back a childish giggle as he let some pool in his palm before he rubbed it along the body. Every part now shined like gold and Victor felt himself swell, especially at the prospect of his second favorite part aside from the face. 

He lifted the blanket that covered the creature's lower half with little shame as he lingered his looks to the member he selected. To say the least, the most thrilling of searching came as that off looking for the proper size in which he'd have the pleasure of making company with someday soon. He jokingly remembers how he selected the right one. It was like looking for a ripe tomato. He'd squeeze and play with them until he found one suitable. His hands land on it, and he playfully tugs as if it were to arise from his actions. It didn't now but it would soon. He holds gets on his knees so he's leveled with the take and holds the cock up with two hands wrapped around it. He kisses the head lightly and imagines a huff coming in response. It drifts momentarily to put it in his throat, but he stopped it as he wanted his virgin throat to truly experience first hand with a partner that will react. 

He stands up and feels a bit embarrassed as if someone were watching. He looks at the lifeless body's face and sighs. "Your eyes," He says aloud as he kneels close. His thumb running over the closed lids. "The only part of you I have failed to see. Why must they be closed and why so tightly?" He paused as if he was expecting a vocal response; maybe he was. He gave a breath and began again. "Maybe it's the one thing I won't be able to see till you awake. Heh, hope you enjoy what I gave you. Only the finest for you my love. The body of athletes and lovers. The face of a mysterious man. I even scrapped up the brain of a famed professor for you. I don't know if you'll have his memories or if it's just good head room. Hopefully it's the latter." Victor finished and he leaned forward, bring his moist lips with the stiff ones. He wishes to have this man awoken already. To have the large creature hold him against the table and rut him so hard that Victor would need help to walk. He removes his lips and once again runs his fingers through the hair.

"You will see me soon my love. Very soon."

A week later, the storm Victor has been hoping for finally comes in all its angry glory. Victor excitedly drew back the frame he had covered up on the roof. Rain trickled in as the sky would flash brightly for a moment before returning to the unforgiving darkness. Victor carefully attached all the cords and wires to the correct places. He had a blanket covering his masterpiece if, worst case scenario, it burned and it would save him from having to stare at it with sadness and the realization he'd have to start over. He turned the crank he had set up mere days ago to let the lightening rod rise up. Everything was in place and all he needed was a strike or two. He had assumed that those stories he's read of men struck back to life by Zeus himself held some truth. He stepped back and the moment he did the lightening came about. One strike. Two. Three! The waves traveled through the cords and wires and Victor watched with urgent eyes as the body twitched and jolted to nature's power. It shook violently for a few moments and Victor was beginning to get a bit concerned. However, it stopped after what seemed like minutes and Victor momentarily closed off the frame and disconnected the cords that were attached. He stepped carefully as everything was limp for a moment. He almost had a heart attack when the arm slugged dead from under the blanket and hung with no life to give. Any other man would give up, but not Victor. 

He hooked up everything once again and opened the frame. Another three lighting strikes and the body repeats it's ungodly dance. Victor removes and replaces everything again and once more steps forward. There's a long pause and he's about to try everything again when he notices a finger twitch. Then another. The entire arms attempts to lift itself but it struggled. Victor was breathless and he came forward. He just stood over it now, not brave enough to remove the blanket now. He could hear it...no..HIS faint breathing as the cover on his face rose and fell. As happy as he was, Victor felt a sense of dread wash over him. What if this was a mistake? What if he ruined the beauty he had collected with nature's wrath. Although, he still feels the joy and presses his hand against the covered cheek. The now lively corpse responds by pressing it's face against the new warmth. Victor considers removing the cloth but is suddenly hit with sleep. He yawns and stumbles towards his room, leaving both doors open. He only manages to undo his vest before collapsing to sleep on his bed.

He blinks awake at the sound of heavy footsteps. The storm had stopped and the night was silent. He heard the faint breathing and lazily turned over. He almost screamed out. The moonlight showed a man, HIS man, standing at the side of his bed staring at him.

_Those eyes_

He feels this looming alarm of danger ringing in his head. Yellow eyes. He had yellow eyes! Victor pieced together that those eyes may have lead to that man's hanging. Such haunting eyes did not belong to mere humans. Victor sat up as the creature watched him patiently as if waiting for Victor to react. Victor takes the chance and runs his eyes over the now living thing. He noted that every perfection he had selected seemed more fitting now. The creature's abdomen was moving out and in with the clear muscles now displayed. It's skin was still a bit dull aside from the point that Victor had hooked it up. Those spots had a bit of red like bruising. He stared at all his stitching and how impressively they were't really noticeable if you glanced over them. He traced the lining of his wok that connected the neck and head to the shoulders while soon looking past the eyes and at the sewed part of the forehead that was hidden slightly by the black hair. Victor licked his lips and came close to the creature. It..He flinched a bit and stepped back as if Victor hurt him. His maker only smiled at it and took hold of it's hand. He held up the creature's large palm in his smaller ones. 

"You are finally awake," Victor started to small talk as he drooled over his work. The creature just kept staring at him as if with caution. "You are just absolutely beautiful." Victor wanted to kiss it, to see if those lips were full now and would kiss back. He is surprised when his creature takes his hand and places it on his cheek. It closes it's eyes then and gives a breath of contempt. Victor just smiles as the creature, his creature, his MAN reacted and enjoyed the affection. Victor could already that life was only looking up from here. 


	3. Slow Steps

Victor ran his hands over the being's body. He gave small breathes as he did so, noting the eyes that were staring him down. It was...arousing. The creature was curious to Victor's actions and the confusion written on its reanimated face only solidified the ideal that he was completely new. Though made from death and and molded from parts, parts that each to their own held memories, he was utterly lost as a small pup pushed out from the safety of its mother's cave. Victor watched him though, and found himself already planning ahead. Surely, he'd educated this man. Though at first having a rough body to lay upon was a goal to strive for, Victor knew he couldn't be patient with a lover who couldn't understand poetic rhythms or the basics of biology.

"Come. Sit." Victor lightly pulled on the reborn man's arm. The naked body flinched some and then was stiff. His reaction like a feline. Testing. Watching. Waiting. Victor patted the bed and held a sympathetic tone in his words. "It is good. Sit down." The creature took another moment. Maybe two. And then he finally and slowly descended onto the bedding. Victor licked his lip as he saw the muscles fold and curve from such a simple action. Victor hummed a bit and his man looked at him, those dark eyes roaming the smaller frame to figure out the source of the noise. Victor, a bit entertained by the creature's curiosity, hummed a bit more and made it more visible that he was the source as he tilted his head up a bit. You could see it then. His throat moving just faintly enough for the naked eyes. The creature, still yet installed with basic human decency, reached out and grabbed at Victor's throat. The scientist gagged a bit and slapped at the creature's arm a few times before it realized it needed to let go. 

"No!" Victor said to the man as he massaged his neck. By god does he have a strong grip. The creature blinked before it reacted again, leaning forward and lightly pressing his hand against Victor's cheek. Clearly, though just emerging, it recognized comfort and decided to return the joy he felt to the one he had received it from. Victor smiled and pushed his cheek against the large hand. He was honestly a bit surprised when he noted that said hand was as big as his face. He used his own hand to place on top the walking corpse one, love already leaking into his tired eyes. He moved his head some and kissed the palm softly. The creature, seeing that this is a good reaction, tries to get the kiss again. He places his other hand on the smaller man's cheek and that gained him another kiss. The creature beamed at this new discovery. Victor, whom of which had also been noticing, could see the gears turn in the man's head as he lets go of the scientist face. Seconds later, both palms are on his cheeks again and once more he kisses them both. 

They repeated this for a good few minutes. Each time Victor could see his man's face light up more and more. It was decent to know that once reanimated that joy is one of the first few emotions to bubble back up. Now, however, Victor wanted to try something new. When the creature tried to place his hands on Victor's cheeks again, Victor stopped him and held the hands in his own. Confused, the large man looked at his captured hands and back up with concern. Had he messed up? Victor observed that the creature was giving off a new look. First confusion, then curiosity, joy, and now...concern. He saw as the raven haired man's brow fell low and a saddened frown roll down his face. Victor smiles and puts his face just a few inches away. At this viewpoint, he could see those eyes more clearly. Those eyes, those eyes, those eyes. They will be the death of him. 

The creature stares as well, within it's recently reactivated heart it vowed that this man before him, this small and fragile man, was his to protect and love. Victor was nervous some, his throat suddenly dry. He gulped, attempting to lubricate the desert tunnel. Quickly, he lightly peaks at the creature's lips. It's shy. It was like a kiss shared between two young children as they come to term with nature's laws and wanted them to express them as such.

There's this agonizing pause between the two of them; Victor now worried that he pressed on too fast and the creature trying to figure out what just unfolded. The pause is long and both pair of hands had yet to let go of each other as if fearing that doing so one might drift away. Nonetheless, the creature, the man, knows that he liked it. It was like the palm kisses. His gut tightening from it. Leaning forward he copied Victor's action with a bit more confidence. Victor did blush but he didn't adjust. When the reanimated man noticed that the scientist didn't react negatively he kissed again. And again and again and again. 

Like with the palm kisses neither seemed to abject what was sparking between the two of them. The moon, uninvited and noticed, watched through the thin curtains as its light bathe the two new found lovers. The task continued and little by little the creature's nature rose up. It banged in his head like a drum. Though he's never done this, it felt only natural to follow what his instincts tell him. He removes his hand from under Victor's and caresses the other man's cheek as he presses their lips together. Victor doesn't seem to complain as he places the now free hand on the creature's thigh. He rubbed it softly and slowly. 

Victor hummed into the kiss as he let his hand travel more and more until he could sense he was about to make contact with his favorite part. He reached, and rather than going slowly, he gripped the stiffening cock with no hesitation. 

"Sorry, sorry." Victor apologized as the creature jumped up. He fell back onto the floor, completely caught off guard by the grab. He looked down at himself, a bit of fear in his yellow eyes. Victor was quick to stand up and take his hand. "That's your cock. I figured you'd like me to....I'm sorry." The creature calmed and rubbed his thumb over the smaller hand. He felt something in his throat trying to rise. "Okay?" Victor asked him. The other man tried to move his throat. Tongue? What to do? 

"O...ok..k..ay." He responded in a choppy manner. It was unprofessional and sloppy but it was a start. Victor felt a thud in his heart. A small beat. The voice was deep and rough and he felt his body melt.

"My god! Oh I must teach you more come the morning. Words and walks and tones. Gestures and stances." Victor could ramble on but the creature leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips to silence him. Already this man had figured out how to silence his lover. Victor lead in back to the bed, pressing on his form lightly to get him to lie down.. "I'll figure out what name to give you come sunrise," Victor inhaled a quick breath as the creature laid upon his bed; just as he had been he had ceased to be alive. Victor traveled around the bed, neither pair of eyes leaving one another. Finally, he places himself beneath the coverings, turning so he could see the creature's silhouette. He reaches out a final time as a young slipped from his mouth. He lightly rubbed his hand against the creature's cheek and watched as it hummed softly and its eyelids falling. Soon, it was asleep and Victor would follow into that unconscious state as well. 

Within his mind danced images and issues that would soon become true. A name to label his man. A sophisticated brain that would make scholars jealous. A clothing style that would make the sun and moon and stars swoon at his sight. And future nights of heated intercourse, both beings breathless and glowing. Victor smiled in his sleep, happiness choking him as he accepted it willingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Had to try and retrain myself to write this. Tell me what you guys think :)


	4. Educated Desire

The morning sun playfully flooded into the room; the bed holding the new formed companions shifted. Victor was a bit slow to waking up, blinking as his eyes were assaulted. From outside, birds chirped blissfully without a single care. He yawned a bit and slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, stretching his body. Smacking his lips and rolling his neck he planted his gaze on his creation. He should've wiped him eyes and assumed that the night had been but a vision, however Victor knew much better. Reaching out, he lightly tapped the new man's shoulder. There was a small movement, almost unnoticeable, before the figure sat up without hesitation.

It was sure to make eye contact with his creator as it marveled at the glorious sight of Victor's smile. Lazily, Victor took the creature's hand and kissed the knuckles softly. The man gave a huff of satisfaction. Grinning, Victor stood from bed. His creator not far behind. Swiftly, he carefully guided his man towards the lab, ready expose the fresh brains the many wonders around him. Inside, Victor squealed like a child. Little by little his fantasy was cracking through the realm of fiction and into his reality. His stomach tightening and releasing with each sound of the heavy breath from behind. Cupid had struck him hard and he held no grudge for it. Even so, dormant and just a faint whisper, the lewd temptations dance around within his busy head. He makes those tumble from his ears as he decides that if he was to make love with this man, he must be capable of sprouting romantic and lyrical words to only increase the volume of heat in the fogged room and damp bed. He looked back at his creation as it's eyes wondered amongst the walls and floor. He stumbled some as he was still trying to figure out how to walk correctly. Victor opened the door to the laboratory with such showmanship, presenting the room as if it were a luxurious theatre hall. "This," Victor said to his man. "This is where we shall spend many suns and moons together." The creature gave a smile in response, knowing from Victor's tone that he was happy.

Victor let go of his hand and wondered around the lab a bit; tossing and discarding and rearranging. He neatly stacked some books upon one of the many cluttered desk while clearing the top of a chest as a place to sit. Victor was never really one for neatness or having his work space organized, but now that he planned on spending a lot of time here educating and spending endless moments with his crafted love he best make sure the place has limited distractions. Finishing up, he stepped back to admire his work. A chest placed neatly beside a wooden chair. A lamp placed perfectly for the coming nights and multiple books worthy of his attention. Victor glanced at his creation as he remembered that he was completely nude. Swiftly, Victor took hold of the blanket used to cover his man before and approached the creature. "Clothes," Victor began to joke. "We mustn't have you believe you can just waltz around in your uncovered skin." He wrapped it around the creature's waist and used a nearby rope to tie it. The creature tugged on it a little bit but stopped when he noted that every time he did Victor would tighten it up again. "Now come," Victor patted at the chest as he sat down in the wooden chair. "Come sit here." The creature does as he is told and sits down on the chest. Victor smiles and starts to pick up books. "With these, my dear, once learned a man, any man, can do whatever he brain allows."

The creature reaches forward, taking hold of one of the books. He looks over it, turning it and holding it in different angles. It the far back part of his mind, a dormant part, these things are fairly familiar. "That's the Iliad," Victor announces as he places his hand on top of the creature's. "I recommend we read that one later one. Let's start with something I first learned to read." Victor picks up the Bible, he hand a bit unsteady. For a moment he considers placing it back down and picking up his scientific books instead, however, his man takes it and opens it. He watches as creature's eyes run back and forth on the first page, consuming the content eagerly.

"Let's just get something out of the way." Victor starts as he standing up. The creature does not move and simply watches the scientist pace around, fingers pressed against his chin as he thought. "A name. I need to give you a name. Hm," Victor starts going through different ideas and just decides it's best he lets his creation decide from the word flood he was about to bring forth.

"Adam?" The creature blinked but nothing more.

"Issac?" Again, nothing. It was like naming a dog. Victor preferred that whatever was to be given a label would stuck with.

"John."

"Peter."

"James."

"Joseph.

"Luke." At this, the creature does respond. His reaction was quick and curious. Perhaps that is the name he wants. "Luke? You wish to be called Luke?" At this, the creature thinks and thinks, the clouds in his mind clearing. He pondered before nodding. "Y...yes." He says as clearly as he could at the moment. Victor smiles. The names sort of fits and he could only dream of the tender nights to come when the word would melt from his lips. "Brilliant! Well, let us get you educated my dearest Luke."

* * *

 

The snow outside laid peacefully on the ground. The cold air causing small fogs to come from breathes. Towns folk layered themselves up to protect themselves from nature's bitter kisses. Children huddle together as they watch the fire dance for them in the night. Couples clinging to one another as their beating hearts and flowing blood provided more heat than the ember of fire.

Victor, at the moment, tweaked with a few of his beakers and scribbled down formulas and descriptions in his notebook. Meanwhile, reclining in the wooden chair, Luke, now fully literate and brilliant minded, reads another line of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. 

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee,The more I have, for both are infinite." Luke finishes, looking over his book to his lover. Victor senses that he is being stared upon and looks at his lover. A smile creeps onto his face as he stares fondly. "Are you as Romeo to Juliet, or are your words directed towards I?" He jokes. Luke closes the book and stands up, his clothes hugging a bit tight. He walked over slowly, sprouting words of his own rather than quotes from published works. " Through him, darkness, I am but lost and cold," Luke is closer now, arms wrapped around his smaller partner's waist. He presses his chin atop Victor's head and sways a bit. "But a light glows dimly that I follow. If I must walk, tremble, or crawl, I shall. Because that light is you my love." Victor leans back and sighs into Luke's embrace; eyes closing and body relaxed. He takes in deep breaths and merely enjoys the simple moment shared. 

"Sweet words you give, a poet you are my love." Victor tilts his head up and his lips meet with Luke's. It's quick yet the embrace last. "You should write a collection that all lovers can share with one another. Be like those of Shakespeare or Homer or Virgil. Tales and muses to be told for years to come." Luke chuckles some and gives a small huff. 

"You think so highly, yet I fail to imagine myself as anything greater than your lover." He kissed Victor's forehead before letting go. Sluggishly he stalked towards the window, his hands in his pockets as he stands at the window. He peeks out a bit, his mouth falling to a small frown. He saw children running and people paired together in the cold day. He leaned a bit on the wall next to the window and hummed to himself, rubbing his thumb over his chin. Victor noticed and spoke up. "That mind, what is it thinking about?" The creator asked his creation. Luke hummed some more before turning to face his love, a bit of sorrow in his eyes. "Are you ashamed of me?" Victor gasped a bit. He was appalled by Luke's question as he rose from his seating position. He storms over to Luke and makes him stare into Victor's hurt eyes. "My love, why would you ever assume such a horrid thought?" 

Luke breathes through his nose and shuts his eyes, taking hold of Victor's hand and kissed it softly. "You...you get to go outside. Venture among the living and I am to stay inside. Am I to spend the rest of my life behind these walls and ducked under sheets when guest come around?" There was clear hurt in the creature's voice. Victor bit his bottom lip. He wasn't ashamed, in fact, he was thrilled! Luke had become the man he dreamed of. Educated, lyrical, and attractive. But he knew others wouldn't see him the same. Luke had a palish greenish glow on his skin. Visible stitches Victor had given him. And those haunting yellow eyes. While to Victor he was the perfect creature, to the outside world he was walking sin. And he didn't want to risk the worst. He knew people reacted violently to things that are foreign and not understandable by their simple minds. Quick to curse. Quick to banish. Quick to stone and hang and set fires ablaze. Victor didn't share the nightmares he had to his lover. Nightmares of him being dragged away while a swarm of townsmen tie up his Luke and set fire below his feet. Victor himself locked away and labeled as an insane sinner. 

"I just," Victor pauses. "I am just a bit worried. The world will not see your light as I do. I fear that if we were to venture out that someone will try to take you away from me." Luke gives a soft chuckle and kisses Victor's knuckles. "Fear not as no one will have the strength to tear me from you." Victor smiles and thinks. Maybe, maybe he could dress Luke with the right attire. Yes! Surely, with a bit of powder and the right clothes, Luke could surely pass among the ordinary. 

"I will be back." Victor put on his coat and stood at the door. "I assure you, when I return, we shall go out and take a walk." 

* * *

Victor was impressed once more by his handy work. He had managed to give Luke's complexion a more lively appeal, yet the pale accent seemed appropriate with the cold weather. The clothes fit Luke just right and Victor could honestly admit that he did not swoon when he saw Luke fully dressed. Victor took hold of Luke's arm and leaned his head on it. Luke smiled down at him as they walked out the door to the streets. A brief worry of judgment went into Victor's head, but he dismissed it when he remembered that it wasn't uncommon for the elite and educated to dabble in homosexuality. As they walked out, Luke took a deep inhale of the air and breath out. To say the least, he was a bit impressed. 

"It shows that you are of the living," Victor hums as they walk. "The fog is your heat. Only living things such as us give out the heat like that." Luke laughs a bit at his partner as they stroll about. The looks they do give aren't truly about the fact that they are two men, no, but rather Luke's height. Victor spots a few policemen scale Luke up and down with stares before looking away and going back to their business. 

"It is refreshing," Luke comments as they enter the market place. It was booming with folk despite the cold climate. "To be outside. Sometimes, one gets bored of pages and glass and walls." Victor nods and feels a bit bad. It was as if he were a prison guard and held Luke on lock down because of his own personal deal. But at the same time it wasn't completely selfish. He did it for the safety and well being of his love. And honestly, can anyone fault him for that? 

They continue to walk some more until Luke gets the idea to go on a little boat ride. "The boat," Luke speaks up. "You speak of it some times. I wish to take you out on the lake if it isn't frozen over." Luke smiles warming. Like Victor, he is much of a romantic. He cherished the little love actions he can do towards his companion. Little letters; morning kisses;hugs; small crafts; anything adorable and you can bet he's done it. He prided himself in it as well. He's disgusted all the romances old and new. Formed his own and recreated others. 

Victor beams at the offer and the two make way to the boat. Once reached, Victor was guided in it as if he were the most fragile and valuable person on Earth. Well, to Luke, he was. Luke floated them out to the middle, both taking in the gorgeous scenery around them. The white tipped mountains. The crystallized grasses. The clouds that stayed lazy over head. Surely, a perfect winter's day. Victor gave a blissful sigh and looked outward, consuming the peacefulness. He quickly turns his eye to Luke and back away, a grin forming wider on his face. "Why do you have that look?" He asked playfully. "You. I'm just so grateful to have you." Luke responded. Victor scooted in close, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck and kissing him passionately. His creation, of course, kissed back and soon was on top Victor as the smaller man fell back.

Victor's hands tangled in the sea of raven hair as his lips were dominated. The creature, Luke, holds his waist with a possessive grip. They stay like this, lip locked, until a thought pops into Victor's head. He withdraws his lips and holds a smirk. "How about this evening, rather than the furnace, we craft our own flames~" It was seductive; very. And Luke was spell bound by it. His eyes widened with the temptation of love making while his heart raced with desire. He and Victor had...experimented, but only to the extent of rubbing. They've knew opened the envelop of intercourse on the scale that Victor was suggesting now. Sitting up rather disorderly, Luke floated the boat back to shore. 

The walk back was rather hard for them both. Victor wanted to just pull Luke into an alleyway and do whatever at that moment. While Luke was trying to return quickly without looking odd. To say the least, the couple stumbled and walked like they were drunk. When they reached the home, Victor was giggling up a storm as he sucked on Luke's neck. "Hurry hurry. I wish to rid you of these idiotic clothes!" Lust poured from his mouth like hot lava. His posture embodying sin. His frame pulsing with pure sex. Victor was horny and anyone with clear vision could tell. Luke was practicality dragged up the stairs as he fumbled about. 

They were laughing like children in the night, lust and love blooming from both bodies. Victor opened his bedroom door with a smile, but it turned down when he saw Henry sitting there. Luke stopped dead frozen as well, both men eyeing the unexpected visitor. Henry sensed he was noticed and placed down his book. He too was about to grin until he saw the man behind Victor. 

"Oh," Henry said a bit dryly as his eyes alternated from Luke to Victor and back again. "It seems I should've sent a message ahead of time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Luke and not Adam? Well, the actor who played the creature in the Frankenstein 2004 mini series is named Luke and that film/series is by far the best movie based on the book (in my opinion). So yeah, if you want to give it a watch I highly recommend. The full series is HD and free on Youtube! Also, I apologize if the pacing sped up on ya'll. I just wanted to try and get the story moving rather than lingering for too long. Plz, don't forget to comment! Comments fuel me to update as it's a sign you guys like this! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be scared to give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM or comment.  
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
